


Now and Forever My Love

by Trekkiehood



Series: BBC One-Shots [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Because let's pretend it didn't happen, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Happily Ever After, Nightmares, Season 2 Fix it, also season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: A short scene that should have happened after the end of the Robin Hood series finale. this scene would have made a lot more since of the last season and season 2 finale. Hope you read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (but I wish I did)





	Now and Forever My Love

_"Robin Hood" Tuck started, then they all joined in. They would carry on the legacy of Robin Hood. They would carry on for him. They were Robin Hood._

"Robin!" Marian called shaking him slightly. "Robin wake up!" Robin sat up gasping. "You were having a bad dream." she rubbed his back as he was shaking. "What happened?"

"You were dead. You died in the Holy Land. Then, Gisborne's sister cut me. A poisoned blade." he shook his head.

"Isabella?" she asked quietly. "Why would she do that?"

"It was…. Complicated" he whispered. A baby cried in the background. Marian smiled. She walked over to the newborn's crib, returning with a small bundle. "Isn't she beautiful?" Robin kissed his wife in response.

"Kate. Such a beautiful child. Our child." he smiled at her as Kate fell asleep in her mother's arms. "The only girl more beautiful than our Kate would have to be her mother." Marian flashed him one of her magnificent smiles as she laid Kate back down.

"Are you still going hunting tomorrow?" Robin nodded.

"I told Little Robin I would take him tomorrow. I promised to teach him to shoot."

"Are you sure you want to do that? He's only five!"

"I know my love, but Much will be with us."

"Is that supposed to make me more comfortable?" she laughed.

Robin shook his head, Much was quite an interesting character, but he would always be his best friend.

"I love you, Marian. My wife." Robin said as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Now and forever my love," she said as she kissed her husband, the one and only, Robin Hood.

* * *

 


End file.
